Suzuki Kanon
Suzuki Kanon (鈴木香音) è stata una cantante pop della famiglia dell'Hello! Project. È stata un membro della 9° Generazione delle Morning Musume. Biografia ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2011 Il 2 Gennaio, durante il concerto Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live, Tsunku annunciò Suzuki Kanon come membro della 9° Generazione delle Morning Musume insieme a Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho e Ikuta Erina. Il singolo di debutto di Kanon fu "Maji Desu ka Ska!". Kanon recitò nel musical Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ insieme a Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, il resto della 9° Generazione e Kudo Haruka. 2012 Il 18 Aprile fu annunciato che Tanaka Reina e la 9° e 10° Generazione avrebbero recitato nel musical Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki, in scena dal 6 al 12 Giugno del 2012. Il 13 Maggio fu annunciato un mini-concerto in cui avrebbero partecipato la 9° e la 10° Generazione delle Morning Musume e la 2° Generazione delle S/mileage, inititolato Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~. 2016 Il 31 Maggio Suzuki si è diplomata dalle Morning Musume. Profile *'Nome:' Suzuki Kanon (鈴木香音) *'Soprannomi: '''Zukki (ズッキ), Kanon, Zuka *'Data di nascita:' 5 Agosto 1998 (18 anni) *'Città Natale:' Nagoya, Aichi, Giappone *'Gruppo sanguigno:' B *'Height: 155cm *'''Hello! Project Status: **2011-01-02: Membro **2011-01-02: Membro delle Morning Musume **2016-05-31: Diplomata dalle Morning Musume *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-01-02: Membro **2016-05-31: Diplomata *'Anni di attività nelle Morning Musume:' 2 anni *'Colore nelle Morning Musume:' Verde *'Cibi preferiti:' Yakiniku, zuppa di miso e daikon *'Cibi che non le piacciono:' Anguria, uva e thè nero *'Hobby:' Karaoke *'Colori preferiti:' Rosa, giallo, arancione e verde *'Abilità speciali: '''Mangiare tanto e imitare gli insetti *'Motto:' "I sorrisi sono i N°1!" *'Frase preferita: "Me la caverò in qualche modo" *'''Punti di forza: Ride senza mai fermarsi *'Punti deboli: '''Si sveglia subito se sente il rumore di un'auto *'Animali preferiti: Coniglietti *'Pregi: '''La taglia e il sorriso *'Canzoni preferite delle Morning Musume: "Shabondama", "Kimagure Princess" e "Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game" *'Altre canzoni preferite:' YUME Biyori, Sakura Sake, "Touch", Sakuranbo, Perseus, "Machibuse" di Ishikawa Hitomi, *'Persone che la ispirano:' Mitsui Aika, Fukuda Kanon e Nakazawa Yuko *'Membro preferito:' Mitsui Aika *'Gruppi dell'Hello! Project:' **Morning Musume (2011-2016) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-2016) Singoli Morning Musume *Maji Desu ka Ska! (Debutto) *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Pyocopyoco Ultra *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai Reborn Eleven *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ Discografia Canzoni in gruppo *2011.10.12 Otome no Timing (con Mitsui Aika e Ikuta Erina) *2012.07.04 Aisaretai no ni… (con Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina e Sayashi Riho) *2012.09.12 Waratte! YOU (con Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki e Kudo Haruka) *2012.10.10 Shinnen Dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! (con Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho e Iikubo Haruna) *2013.01.23 Nani wa Tomo Are! (con Ikuta Erina, Sato Masaki e Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.17 Itsumo to Onnaji Seifuku de (con Sayashi Riho, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka e Oda Sakura] DVD Individuali *2011.07.30 Greeting ~Suzuki Kanon~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) DVD in Gruppo *2011.9.28 Alo-Hello! 5 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ! 5 モーニング娘。DVD) *2012.12.26 Alo-Hello! 6 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ！6 モーニング娘。DVD) *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9th ・10th Generation DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。9・10期 DVD) DVD per il Fanclub *2012.07.27 Morning Musume 9ki Member Event ~Iwai Tanjoubi! Kanpai wa, Shuwa Shuwa Pon! HyaaHo~i! ♪( ´θ｀)ノ~ (モーニング娘。９期メンバーイベント～祝・誕生日！乾杯は、しゅわしゅわぽん！ひゃっっほーい♪( ´θ｀)ノ～) (Fanclub DVD) *2012 Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ (モースマ。FCイベント～ガチ☆キラ～) *2013.01.28 Kudo Haruka Birthday Event ~Chuugakusei NIGHT!!~ (工藤遥バースデーイベント 〜中学生NIGHT!!〜) *2013.05.25 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event DX ~9ki Mem no Futari wo Mukaete~ (石田亜佑美バースデーイベントDX～９期メンの２人を迎えて～) Photobook Photobook Digitali *2011.11.25 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2011) (Zukki version) *2012.12.27 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Zukki version) *2013.03.08 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Qki (アロハロ！モーニング娘。Q期) (Zukki version) *2013.04.09 Morning Musume Alo-Hello Qki (モーニング娘。アロハロ！モーニング娘。Q期) Photobook in Gruppo *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) *2012.12.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 09 Kyuukies (アロハロ！モーニング娘。９期写真集) Magazine *2011.04.22 Hello! Channel Vol.4 (con Takahashi Ai, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina e Sayashi Riho) *2011.04.22 Hello! Channel Vol.4 (con Fukuda Kanon) *2012.04.27 B.L.T. U-17 Vol.22 (con Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina e Sayashi Riho) *2013.04.11 Anican R YanYan Vol.5 (con Michishige Sayumi, Iikubo Haruna, Sayashi Riho e Sato Masaki) Altri Lavori Film *2011 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) Programmi TV *2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) Drama *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Teatro *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki Internet *2011 UstreaMusume Radio *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Curiosità *Suzuki ha scritto su BBS ''con il nickname di Reina Chan LOVE (れーなチャンLOVE). *Insieme a Sayashi Riho sono i primi due membri delle Morning Musume ad essere nate dopo la formazione del gruppo nell'Agosto del 1997. *Quando le Berryz Koubou e le Morning Musume partecipavano allo show ''Joy-sing, Suzuki ha battuto Sudo Maasa. *Ha delle radici brasiliane. *Sua madre è un'insegnante di piano. *Suzuki vorrebbe essere chiamata Zukki-san per apparire più matura. *Quando le hanno chiesto che animale vorrebbe essere ha risposto "un coniglietto". *Il suo mese preferito è Gennaio. *E' allergica ai girasoli. *La sua migliore amica nelle Morning Musume è Sayashi Riho. *Il suo numero durante le audizioni per le Morning Musume era 320. *Ha una sorella minore e due fratelli maggiori. *Non le piace cucinare. *Ha lo stesso cognome di Suzuki Airi delle °C-ute ma non sono parenti. *E' nota per la sua personalità allegra e vivace. *Le piace apparire naturale. *Pratica molti sport a scuola: gioca in 3° base nella squadra di softball, è arrivata terza nella maratona del 3° anno e 6° nella maratona del 5° anno. *Tsunku ha detto che ha un sorriso energetico. *E' la prima Morning Musume ad essere nata nella regione del Tokai. *E' stata sua madre a incoraggiarla a partecipare alle audizioni delle Morning Musume. *Non aveva nessuna esperienza nel ballo prima di entrare nelle Morning Musume. *Ha superato le audizioni recitando un piccolo sketch comico. *Il 16 Gennaio 2011 è apparsa sul giornale della sua prefettura 2011 [1]. *Nel Marzo del 2011 si è trasferita a Tokyo per seguire la sua carriera. *Quando si è unita al gruppo era famosa per le sue imitazioni di insetti. *Da grande vorrebbe imparare molte lingue in giro per il mondo. *E' stato il secondo membro della 9° Generazione a produrre un e-Hello DVD. *Se potesse essere un altro membro dell'Hello! Project sceglierebbe Tsugunaga Momoko. *Niigaki Risa ha detto che se potesse essere un altro membro dell'Hello! Project sceglierebbe Suzuki o Sayashi Riho per poter essere di nuovo bambina. *Nel MV del 50° Singolo delle Morning Musume aveva un'acconciatura particolare molto usata in Corea. *Michishige Sayumi ha confessato che le piacerebbe essere carina come Kanon. *Tsunku ha dichiarato che se continua ad impegnarsi, un giorno Kanon potrebbe diventare una delle cantanti principali. *Sul suo blog ha dichiarato di portare una coda di cavallo per la maggior parte del tempo. *Ha detto che vorrebbe visitare il Brasile. *Dopo che avrà concluso la sua carriera nelle Morning Musume vorebbe diventare un'infermiera o un'insegnante. *Le piace giocare a http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taiko_no_Tatsujin Taiko no Tatsujin sul suo DSi. *Ha un orsetto che si chiama Chaa-chan. *Ha una foto di Mitsui Aika nel suo portafoglio. *E' una buona amica di Nakanishi Kana e Tamura Meimi delle S/mileage. *Pensa che Michishige Sayumi sia l'idol perfetta. *Ha detto che la imbarazza molto parlare con il produttore Tsunku in maniera informale. *Riesce a cantare così forte che non avrebbe nemmeno bisogno del microfono. *La sua frase preferita in inglese è "this is a pen!" *Nakanishi Kana delle S/mileage una volta ha rubato per scherzo il suo amato Chaa-chan. *Oda Sakura ha dichiarato di passare molto tempo con Kanon per poter migliorare. *Fa pratica di inglese giocando al DS. *Ha i capelli tinti (una o due ciocche) in tutti i singoli tranne Kono Chikyuu Heiwa de Honki Negatterun da yo/ Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai e Maji Desu ka Ska!. *Ha scritto sul suo blog che prenderà lezioni di canto con Oda Sakura. *Ha dichiarato di non aver mai guardato un drama prima di unirsi alle Morning Musume. Titoli Onorari Link Esterni *Profilo Hello! Project *Blog della 9° Generazione *Blog di Suzuki Kanon in inglese Categoria:Morning Musume Categoria:Hello! Project Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiMaSu Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiSuJ Categoria:Membri Categoria:9° Generazione delle Morning Musume de:Suzuki Kanon en:Suzuki Kanon es:Suzuki Kanon fr:Suzuki Kanon ja:鈴木香音 zh:鈴木香音